The Sunnydale Story
by IndieQueen
Summary: Socialite Buffy Summers is getting married,but what do her ex-husband and a notorious magazine have to do with it?Based on the movie 'The Philadelphia Story'.BS
1. Chapter 1

Based on "The Philadelphia Story" starring Katharine Hepburn, Cary Grant, and Jimmy Stewart. Some dialogue may be ripped off from the movie simply because it was written so well the first time, I saw no need to change it. All credit goes to George Cukor and I strongly suggest anyone who hasn't seen this movie to watch it.  
  
This is the first fic I have written. I've been reading fic for about 2 years, but just now decided to make my own foray in writing. Hope everyone likes. Please review,but no flames! Constructive criticism is always helpful however.  
  
Buffy Summers' first marriage to William 'Spike' Haven was dissolved by a vigorous right to the jaw. And now, Buffy is about to be married again in what has become the season's most important event in Sunnydale, and in notoriously unsavory journalism in Los Angeles, which brings us to the office of Mr. Snyder, owner and editor of Spy Magazine.  
  
SNYDER: Miss Rosenberg, you'll take your camera of course. Harris, you'l take your own special talents.  
  
WILLOW: Where?  
  
XANDER: Yeah. What's the deal?  
  
SNYDER: Your assignment will be Spy's most sensational story ever. Buffy Summers!  
  
WILLOW: Buffy Summers?  
  
SNYDER: Ice skating in Russia, shopping in Paris, married on impulse and divorced in rage. And always unapproachable by the press. The unapproachable Miss Summers, it--  
  
XANDER: Now just you wait a second, if you think that--  
  
SNYDER: This wedding will be in the minds and on the lips of everyone. And the maid of honor? Why none other than Hollywood's hottest up-and-coming actress, Cordelia Chase. Apparently those two go back since high school. I--  
  
XANDER: So 'Queen C' is the maid of honor? I'll bet Buffy must be Miss Congeniality then. And please, note the sarcasm in my voice.  
  
SNYDER: The Sunnydale story. I've waited for a story like this for years. Presented for the first time, quote, a wedding day inside Sunnydale's high society.  
  
XANDER: Or what the kitchen maid saw through the keyhole, unquote.  
  
SNYDER: Funny Harris, but let's not forget who works for who around here. You do the writing, I'll do the publishing. And I'm telling you to write about this wedding.  
  
XANDER: All right, publisher, take this. Quote. Xander Harris is no buttmonkey of yours. Unquote. Close paragraph.  
  
WILLOW: Close job, close bank account. Look, Mr. Snyder, how are we supposed to get past the driveway, let alone inside the house? I don't really fancy the idea of being chased by big, scary dogs or being arrested for trespassing.  
  
SNYDER: Oh, it's all been taken care of. Miss Kendall, send him in please.  
  
XANDER: Now Wills, wait a minute, we can't do it, we won't do it. It's degrading, its, its --  
  
WILLOW: Yeah, well I like having a place to live and food in my belly so--  
  
SPIKE: Hello.  
  
XANDER: Who's the bleachboy?  
  
SNYDER: Xander, this gentleman has been employed in our London office. I'm sure he can assist us.  
  
XANDER: And just how can he do that?  
  
SNYDER: Buffy Summers' brother, Angelus, is in the American embassy over there and is an old friend of this gentleman. He'll simply tell the Summers family that you two are intimate friends of Angelus. Of course, any friend of Angelus is welcome in the Summers' home, and especially at this time when Angelus himself cannot be in attendance at his dear sister's wedding.  
  
XANDER: Dear old Angelus, hmm? Well, does Buffy know this guy?  
  
SNYDER: You could say that she does, yes.  
  
SPIKE: You might say Buffy and I grew up together.  
  
WILLOW: You might also say you're William 'Spike' Haven, and you were Buffy Summers' first husband.  
  
SPIKE: Yes, you might.  
  
XANDER: Hold on a second. You were married to Buffy?  
  
SPIKE: I was.  
  
WILLOW: Oh, I remember that honeymoon very well, Mr. Haven. The two of you in a little sailboat. The 'True Love', right?  
  
SPIKE: That's right. How did you know?  
  
WILLOW: I was the only photographer whose camera you didn't smash. You were really nice about it all. You just threw it into the ocean. You were quite the charmer.  
  
XANDER: Oh, one of those people, huh?  
  
SPIKE: Yeah, what can I say, I was under the impression that a honeymoon was meant for the newlyweds, not anyone who browsed the magazines in the supermarket.  
  
XANDER: Hey, the public wants to know.  
  
SPIKE: Yes, I'm sure all the little girlies are itching for shots of me starkers and I suppose I owe it to them, right? Let 'em know just why they call me Spike. Come on then, let's give the public what they want. I'll strip down and give you a nice, big scoop if you know what I mean.  
  
XANDER: Ewww. I so didn't need the mental image of you naked Captain Peroxide.  
  
WILLOW: Hush Xander. He did pay for the camera. And he sent me an awfully sweet letter of apology. And by the way, my camera is ready and waiting anytime you wanna give that nice, big scoop.  
  
XANDER: Well, you're just such a gentleman then, huh?  
  
SPIKE: I wouldn't count on that if I were you.  
  
SNYDER: Excuse me, but Mr. Haven, what are the plans? The wedding is Saturday, this is Thursday. They should spend tomorrow night as guests of the Summers.  
  
XANDER: No! Wait a second here. Something is very wrong. If he's divorced, why's he doing this and--oh. Oh, oh, I get it, mister. You want to get even with your ex-bride.  
  
SPIKE: As one gentleman to another, that may be exactly what I want. I'll have a car pick you up in Sunnydale tomorrow afternoon. Good day, Red. Whelp.  
  
XANDER: Can you believe that Wills? He walks out on us, just like we're--  
  
WILLOW: Tissue Xander? There's a little spit in your eye. It shows.  
  
XANDER: I'm telling you Wills, something about this gives me a bad feeling.  
  
WILLOW: Xander, you also said the last 2 stories we've covered gave you a bad feeling and nothing has happened. You say Taco Bell gives you a bad feeling, yet you still eat there as if it were your last meal. I told you before, I like knowing that I can go to my nice warm bed, that's in my nice home at the end of the day. And I also like being able to buy food when I'm hungry. We're doing the story. Look, resolve face. Now let's go.  
  
XANDER: Sir, yes sir. And hey! Taco Bell is awesome, I can't help what it does to me.  
  
WILLOW: Come on Harris. You can regale me with tales of food misadventures later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if anything is unclear in this story. Buffy is supposed to be marrying Riley, Spike is her ex-husband, and Angelus is her brother. Hope that clears it up. This chapter should make things a little clearer.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MRS. SUMMERS: There's so much to do. I don't know how we're going to finish it all. Buffy, when you finish listing those wedding presents--  
  
BUFFY: Mom, if I finish--Oh my God! Look at that thing. Isn't it horrible?  
  
MRS. SUMMERS: Let me see the card. Oh, your father's friends. That explains it all.  
  
DAWN: What is it Buffy?  
  
BUFFY: I think its a lamp of some kind. As far as I'm concerned its garbage. Who are these people, comedians? Clowns? This must be a joke. Hand me that one Dawn.  
  
MRS. SUMMERS: Buffy, don't be so rude about your father's friends and their shared interest in the arts.  
  
BUFFY: Ha. The arts. Dear old Dad and his love for the art of strip--  
  
MRS.SUMMERS: Buffy!  
  
BUFFY: Well I'm glad Riley isn't like that. Mom, isn't Riley the best?  
  
MRS. SUMMERS: Riley is an angel.  
  
BUFFY: Isn't Riley handsome?  
  
MRS. SUMMERS: Riley is handsome.  
  
DAWN: I liked Spike.  
  
BUFFY: Oh really? Well then I guess you better do something to stop this wedding.  
  
DAWN: Really? How?  
  
BUFFY: Get kidnapped by a demon.  
  
DAWN: I could always bribe Angelus' ex-girlfriend Darla. She had that crazy sister too, Drusilla. I think they're the closest to demons around here.  
  
BUFFY: Well good luck with that Dawnie.  
  
DAWN: Mom, why is Buffy so mean about Spike?  
  
MRS. SUMMERS: Well, sweetie, he was pretty mean to her.  
  
DAWN: Did they really get into a fight? Like punching each other?  
  
MRS. SUMMERS: Dawn dear, you better go get ready. Janice should be here soon.  
  
DAWN: Yeah, yeah. No one tells me anything around here.  
  
MRS. SUMMERS: Come on Buffy, let's finish with the gifts.  
  
BUFFY: Mom, do you hear that?  
  
MRS. SUMMERS: Hear what, Buffy?  
  
BUFFY: It sounds like someone whistling. But it couldn't be--  
  
DAWN: Oh my God Spike! You're back!  
  
SPIKE: Why hello Nibblet. How've you been, luv? Miss me?  
  
DAWN: Always. I wish you were still here rather than the ruler of the Kingdom of Boredom.  
  
SPIKE: Riley's that bad, huh?  
  
BUFFY: Actually Spike, he's not. Now, what the hell are you doing here?  
  
DAWN: Mom, Spike is back!  
  
SPIKE: Hello Mrs. Summers. How are you? You look ravishing as usual. And so do you my dear Goldilocks.  
  
BUFFY: Go away Spike. Back to wherever it is you came from. Let them suffer the misery of your presence.  
  
SPIKE: Ouch Blondie. I can't go anywhere. The Bit here says its too horrible without me. I wouldn't want to disappoint the little lady."  
  
BUFFY: Oh no, you can't just walk in here and--  
  
MRS. SUMMERS: Spike, how is Angelus doing?  
  
SPIKE: He's doing fine. It's killing him that he can't be here for the wedding though. I offered to take his place as best man, but--  
  
BUFFY: It's killing me that you are here. And sorry Spikey, but I'm sure Riley would prefer it if his best man were sober.  
  
SPIKE: Uh, yeah. Angelus did send some friends though. I'm sure you'll like 'em.  
  
BUFFY: Wait, Angelus sent people? Who?  
  
SPIKE: A Mr. Harris and a Miss Rosenberg. They're waiting in the sitting room. You really need to let them know which rooms they're going to be staying in.  
  
BUFFY: Staying in?  
  
SPIKE: Yeah, they were so nice to Angelus and when he found out they were going to be in Sunnydale--  
  
BUFFY: You're lying Spike. I can always tell.  
  
SPIKE: Can you now?  
  
BUFFY: Yes. You rub the scar on your eyebrow when you lie. If you weren't so vile, it might be cute. Wait a second! You got a job after the divorce didn't you? You went over to London and worked for Spy Magazine, am I correct?  
  
SPIKE: Oh you remembered that, eh?  
  
BUFFY: Uh huh, and I'll bet these 'friends of Angelus' also happen to be photographers.  
  
SPIKE: Well, actually they do. What a coincidence, huh luv?  
  
BUFFY: I knew you were low Spike, but I never thought you were this low. You--  
  
SPIKE: Ah ah, pet. I used to be afraid of that look. 'The Slayer' I used to call it. The withering glance of a goddess.  
  
MRS. SUMMERS: Come on Dawn. We better go.  
  
DAWN: Mom, no! He might hit her!  
  
BUFFY: I want those people out of my house Spike and you as well. I will not have my wedding day invaded by--  
  
SPIKE: Before you give yourself a heart attack there luv, I have something you might be interested in. A bit of blackmail shall we say.  
  
BUFFY: Oh you..you-- 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I normally wouldn't do this, but a review just really got to me. To the person who said this story has already been done as a B/X and that I should check around before ripping someone off, the movie this story is based on was made well over 64 years ago and was a stage production before that so anyone who writes a fic based on the movie is ripping off the writers of the original play and subsequent movie, not some author in the fandom. I checked around before writing this story and found no record of any story with the same premise, be it Spuffy or otherwise. Even if there were another story, I would not be ripping that author's story off by writing my own version of it. Perhaps you should check around before blasting someone and making yourself come off as ignorant and rude. I clearly state in the summary that the story is based on a movie. I apologize if that offended anyone, but I don't tolerate such blatant disregard for common decency and respect of others, especially those who are writing for the satisfaction of themselves and others who enjoy reading fics as well, only to have someone come along and make ridiculous and unnecessary comments. Situations like this are exactly why I was so hesitant to post a fic in the first place. I've had the idea to write this fic for months, but just saw how insane the fandom has become and didn't want to be a part of that madness. I very much appreciate those who have left positive reviews, because they truly are what makes me want to keep writing. Hopefully everyone else enjoys this chapter and the rest of the story. I apologize for taking so long to update, but I just started a new job and its been crazy and I haven't found the time to write. Hopefully things will become more regular soon. This isn't a story of epic proportion either.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SPIKE: Here. Look at these, pictures of darling daddy and his dancer friend back in New York.  
  
BUFFY: Look at them. It's disgusting. He doesn't care that he has a family that is hurt by this.  
  
SPIKE: I know, pet. If it makes you feel any better,these pictures have been stopped from being printed...temporarily. See this is where your two new guests come in. Snyder wants a story on your wedding to fill the new gap, and he means a story.  
  
BUFFY: I'm gonna be sick...  
  
SPIKE: Yes, dear. An intimate look at a society wedding.   
  
BUFFY: I am sick.  
  
SPIKE: Boo hoo. Would you like to run to the ladies' room before making your grand entrance? They're waiting in the sitting room.  
  
BUFFY: Shut up, William.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BUFFY: Why hello! I'm Buffy Summers, but I guess you know that. So friends of Angelus are you? That's just--So good to have you.  
  
WILLOW: Um, thanks. We're happy to be here.  
  
XANDER: Its a real joy.  
  
BUFFY: Too bad Angelus couldn't be here. At least one male member of the family--  
  
XANDER: Where's your father?  
  
BUFFY: Oh daddy! I do hope you'll stay for my wedding?  
  
WILLOW: Yes, we'd very much like to.  
  
XANDER: That was more or less the idea.  
  
BUFFY: Sorry for the messy house, but we'll try to make you both comfortable--Oh look at that adorable little camera. Why its so little you almost wouldn't know it was there.  
  
WILLOW: I, um, I--I take pictures with it.  
  
BUFFY: Well I hope you'll take tons. Mom and Dad aren't letting any reporters in. Well except for Miss Calendar who does the social news. Why Mr. Harris, can you imagine a grown man sinking so low?  
  
XANDER: Well, I...um....no. It does seem pretty bad.  
  
BUFFY: You're sort of a writer, am I correct Mr. Harris?  
  
XANDER: Well, sort of. Please, call me Xander.  
  
BUFFY: Alright then, Xander. So, are you writing a book then?  
  
XANDER: Um-hmm.   
  
BUFFY: Under what name do you publish?  
  
XANDER: My own of course. Alexander Harris. Don't even think of using Alexander.  
  
BUFFY: Haha. Ok, I won't. So where did the Alexander come from then?  
  
XANDER: My father taught English history. My friends just call me Xander.  
  
BUFFY: Of whom you have many, I'm sure. English history. It's always fascinated me. Cromwell, Robin Hood, Jack the Ripper. Where did he teach? I mean your father.  
  
XANDER: In a high school in Modesto.  
  
BUFFY: Modesto, hmmm. And this is your first visit to Sunnydale. A quaint old place, don't you think? Odd customs and such. You're quite young aren't you?  
  
XANDER: Well, I don't know about that. I'm thirty.  
  
BUFFY: Really? One book? At thirty? That isn't much. Oh! But I don't mean to criticize. I'm sure you have other interests outside of your writing.  
  
XANDER: No. None. Unless...unless..  
  
BUFFY: Oh, oh how sweet! Are you two going together?  
  
XANDER: Well, sort of.  
  
BUFFY: Engaged?  
  
WILLOW: No, no--  
  
BUFFY: But very much in love.  
  
WILLOW: Um, isn't that a little personal?  
  
BUFFY: Is it? But it's so very interesting, Miss Rosenberg. Miss Rosenberg, if a man says he loves a girl, don't you think he ought to marry her?  
  
XANDER: Hey now, just a--  
  
BUFFY: Please, Xander, I asked Miss Rosenberg a question.  
  
WILLOW: Well...It depends.  
  
BUFFY: I'm disappointed, Miss Rosenberg. I've been very frank with you. I'll send a butler to show you your rooms. You'll join us, I hope, at the swimming pool.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
XANDER: Well....Wow! That was, um...  
  
WILLOW: That's what I say! Who's interviewing whom?  
  
XANDER: Steady there Wills. Don't let it throw you.  
  
WILLOW: You want to take over?  
  
XANDER: I want to go home. But I am supposed to be working, so I guess to the pool it is. 


End file.
